


White Shirt

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff, I still have no idea what to tag things as lmao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Your silhouette provokes my imaginationYour slightly messy hairYour body stands out even moreIt’s your white t-shirt





	White Shirt

        “The moon is pretty tonight,” Jonghyun softly spoke, leaning heavily into Jinki’s side.

        Jinki looked over at him, kissing his forehead for a moment, before pulling away far enough for Jonghyun to be able to read his lips in the light of the moon. “Not as pretty as you.”

 _Shut up,_  Jonghyun signed, cheeks a little pink as he dipped his head down.

        Their friends were probably still partying in the cabin they rented for the weekend just up the hill, but as they took the steps down to the small dock going out into the lake the sound of it all started to decrease. The moon reflected off the gently moving water, ripping in the soft breeze blowing over the lake. The dock creaked as they stepped across the aged wood. Carefully they took a seat upon the edge after kicking off their shoes and placing them behind them. The water was cool against their skin, but not unpleasantly so. Jonghyun took his hand into his once again, leaning his head against Jinki’s shoulder and keeping him close.

        He shifted a little, gazing down at how beautiful Jonghyun was, and smiled sweetly. Jonghyun’s eyes were fluttering close, feet moving a little in the water, and thumb moving casually over the back of his hand. After a few moments Jonghyun lifted his head and one hand,  _This is nice. Thank you for inviting me._

 _You really thought I’d go out here into the wilderness without you?_ , Jinki signed, knowing very well how exhausting reading lips was for him, especially in dimly lit locations.  _With Kibum, Taemin, Jongin and Minho?_

 _Your signing is so good Baby,_  His pride was reflected in his eyes, and the sweet smile on his face.

        Jinki wiggled his eyebrows,  _I can sign you dirty things in front of my parents now_

        “Jinki, No.”

_Jinki yes._

        Jonghyun groaned, glaring when Jinki just smiled wider. Then when the man looked at the water something flashed in his eyes, the look of an idea, which usually meant something bad was going to happen. Jonghyun first tried signing the sign he had given for Jinki a few weeks after they began dating almost two years ago. When that didn’t work as Jinki slowly stood, he turned and looked up to speak with his voice. “Jinki, Jinki what are you doing?”

 _I want to swim_ , was his reply as he stepped back a few steps away from the edge, heels hanging over the other side. He was smiling so widely before he pushed off and jumped off the edge, causing a huge splash a few feet away from Jonghyun. The water still splattered against his pants and some of his shirt, as he lifted his arms to cover his face. Jinki resurfaced, pushing his hair off his forehead and smiling so bright Jonghyun knew he was laughing as he began to swim over. He slipped between Jonghyun’s legs, fingers clinging onto the big of wood between his spread thighs. His smile fell when he noticed the expression on Jonghyun’s face, noticing that there was water on his glasses. “Sorry.”

        With a hum Jonghyun crossed his arms, trying to ignore him, but Jinki’s pout and almost begging eyes broke his resolve and he was sighing as his hands fell. Jinki moved to place his hands on either side of Jonghyun’s thighs, pushing up so their noses could brush against each other. Jinki beamed when Jonghyun laughed so loudly, deep in his throat before mumbling. “Jinki.”

        With a wide grin Jinki mouthed,  _That’s me._

        “You’re getting me wet,” The words are slightly slurred, Jonghyun not worrying about his articulation with how soft in volume he was speaking.

        With a smirk Jinki replies, “I’m good at that.”

        After the pink of his cheeks slowly faded away, Jonghyun leaned forward so their lips met, hand cupping the side of Jinki’s face as their kisses deepened. “You’re going to get the cabin floor wet.”

        “Guess I gotta get naked before bed.” He only laughs when Jonghyun groans at him. After one more quick kiss Jinki lowers back into the water, arms aching a little at holding all of his weight up. While holding onto the dock with one hand he signed,  _Will my Snugglems warm me up?_

        Jonghyun gently pushed his hair off his forehead, smiling as he caressed him, before mouthing,  _You’re naked, Always._

        “Take them out, Baby.” Jinki softly suggested, free hand coming to rest on Jonghyun’s thigh to gently caress the warm skin felt under his shorts. “Come in with me.”

        Jonghyun hummed, gazing softly at Jinki’s face, at how gorgeous he was. He wiggled his eyebrows as he made another option. “You could take my clothes off instead.”

        Jinki glanced up at the cabin, the lights blurring a little at the distance away. When his attention returned to Jonghyun he smiled, “Are you seducing me?”

        “Mm possibly.” He moved his hands over Jinki’s shoulders, curling around his biceps. “I like your wet white t-shirt.”

        “Oh, yeah?”

        Jonghyun leaned down to deeply kiss him, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away and whispered. “I’d like it better off though.” Before pushing off the dock and beginning to walk back up the stairs. He looked back with a small grin as Jinki was pushing up on the dock to get out. His shirt was plastered against his frame, showing how lean he was under his layer of softness as they liked to put it. He grabbed his shoes quickly before jogging over, flicking his hair from his face as he caught up.

        As they slipped through the front door of the cabin the living room area was empty of people. They figured their friends had gone up to bed. The door to the master room the two of them were given and before the lock even clicked Jonghyun was pressed against it, lips locked and hands curling in Jinki’s soaked shirt, peeling it from his skin. Jinki laughed when Jonghyun followed him as he pulled away, “Baby wait.” Jonghyun was pouting deeply, but let him pull away completely. “We need to dry off first.”

        “Fine. Dry then sex.”

        Jinki snorted as he watched his boyfriend walk toward their small bathroom. When he came out he was naked, sitting on the bed to grab the container he placed his implants in when he wasn’t using them. Once the container was put back on the bedside table he looked up and tapped his foot as he signed, _So you, naked, bed, now._

        Jinki saluted before signing,  _Yes sir_

        Jonghyun laughed loudly as Jinki climbed over him, pushing him back on the bed and nuzzling all over his neck, skin a little cool still. “Jinki,” He roughly grumbled. He loved saying his name so much, the roll of his tongue, the way his throat vibrated with it. He could say it all the time if he could. Jinki kissed his throat, sucking softly before moving to kiss him again. He rose a little so Jonghyun could see his lips. “I’m here.”

        “I love you.”

        “I love you too.” Jinki caressed his hair, cascaded so beautiful over the comforter. “So much Baby.”

        “Mm, Kisses please.”

        “Yes, sir.”

        Jonghyun’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he read his lips.


End file.
